Events/C
|} {| Fired when the calendar API is busy or free ; arg1: busyFlag Fired after calling CalendarOpenEvent once the event data has been retrieved from the server Fired after CalendarEventSortInvites once the invite list has been sorted. Fired when a player cancels a roll on an item ; arg1: rollID Fired when number of players in a channel changes but only if this channel is visible in ChannelFrame (it mustn't be hidden by a collapsed category header) ; arg1: channel id (item number in Blizzards ChannelFrame -> quod vide API GetChannelDisplayInfo) ; arg2: number of players in channel Fired when user changes selected channel in Blizzards ChannelFrame ; arg1: channel id (item number in Blizzards ChannelFrame -> quod vide API GetChannelDisplayInfo) Fired when user is asked for a password (normally after trying to join a channel without a password or with a wrong one) ; arg1: channel name Fired when user changes selected channel in Blizzards ChannelFrame or number of players in currently selected channel changes ; arg1: channel id (item number in Blizzards ChannelFrame -> quod vide API GetChannelDisplayInfo) ; arg2: number of players in channel Fired when Channel UI should change (e.g. joining / leaving a channel causes this event to fire) ; arg1: unknown ; arg2: unknown ; arg3: unknown Fired when the player's available talent points change ; arg1: indicates number of talent points changed: -1 indicates one used (learning a talent), 1 indicates one gained (leveling) Fired when a player in your vicinity completes an achievement. ; arg1: The full body of the broadcast message. ; arg2, arg5: The name of player who has just completed the achievement. ; arg7, arg8: Some integer. Fired when the client receives a message from SendAddonMessage Since patch 4.1, you must register the addon prefix with RegisterAddonMessagePrefix otherwise, events triggered by other players are blocked. ; arg1: prefix ; arg2: message ; arg3: distribution type ("PARTY", "RAID", "GUILD", "BATTLEGROUND" or "WHISPER") ; arg4: sender Fired when the client receives an AFK auto-response ; arg1: AFK response message ; arg2: author ;arg11: Chat lineID ;arg12: Sender GUID Fired when a message is received through the battleground group channel ; arg1: chat message ; arg2: author ; arg3: language ;arg11: Chat lineID ;arg12: Sender GUID Fired when a message is received from the leader of the battleground group ; arg1: chat message ; arg2: author ; arg3: language ;arg11: Chat lineID ;arg12: Sender GUID Fired for alliance specific events in the battleground such as assaulting a graveyard. ; arg1: Battleground Message (eg. "The Alliance has taken the Blacksmith!") Fired for horde specific events in the battleground such as assaulting a graveyard. ; arg1: Battleground Message (eg. "The Horde has taken the Blacksmith!") Fired for non faction specific events in the battlegrounds such as the battle start announcement. ; arg1: Battleground Message (eg. "Let the battle for Warsong Gulch begin.") Fired when the Bnet Real ID Broadcast Message is changed or from API BNSetCustomMessage ; arg1: Broadcast Message ;arg11: Chat lineID ; arg1: toast message (ie. FRIEND_OFFLINE, FRIEND_ONLINE) ; arg2: author ;arg11: Chat lineID ;arg13: Bnet presenceID ; arg1: chat message ; arg2: author ; arg6: AFK/DND/GM "CHAT_FLAG_"..arg6 flags ;arg11: Chat lineID ;arg13: Bnet presenceID ;arg11: Chat lineID ;arg13: Bnet presenceID Fired when the client receives a channel message. ; arg1: chat message ; arg2: author ; arg3: language ; arg4: channel name with number ex: "1. General - Stormwind City" * zone is always current zone even if not the same as the channel name ; arg5: target * second player name when two users are passed for a CHANNEL_NOTICE_USER (E.G. x kicked y) ; arg6: AFK/DND/GM "CHAT_FLAG_"..arg6 flags ; arg7: zone ID used for generic system channels (1 for General, 2 for Trade, 22 for LocalDefense, 23 for WorldDefense and 26 for LFG) * not used for custom channels or if you joined an Out-Of-Zone channel ex: "General - Stormwind City" ; arg8: channel number ; arg9: channel name without number (this is _sometimes_ in lowercase) * zone is always current zone even if not the same as the channel name ;arg11: Chat lineID used for reporting the chat message. ;arg12: Sender GUID Fired when someone joins a chat channel you are in ; arg1: seems to be empty ; arg2: Name of the player that joined ; arg3: seems to be empty again ; arg4: Number and name of the channel (e.g. "5. MyOwnChannel") ; arg8: Channel number ; arg9: channel name without number (this is sometimes in lowercase) Fired when a player leaves a channel that you are currently inside. ; arg1: Appears to be left blank ; arg2: Player name that left ; arg4: Channel name with number ; arg7: Appears to be left zero and no longer the channel number ; arg8: Channel number ; arg9: Channel name without number Fired when ListChannels() or ListChannelByName() is called, and the message is displayed in the chat frame. ; arg1: The list of values displayed by ListChannels() or ListChannelByName() in one string. ; arg4: The number and name of the channel the message came from. ie: "1. General" Fired when you enter or leave a chat channel (or a channel was recently throttled) ; arg1: type ( "YOU_JOINED" if you joined a channel, or "YOU_LEFT" if you left, or "THROTTLED" if channel was throttled ) ; arg4: Channel name with number (e.g. "6. TestChannel") ; arg7: Channel Type (e.g. 0 for any user channel, 1 for system-channel "General", 2 for "Trade") ; arg8: Channel Number ; arg9: Channel name without number Fired when something changes in the channel like moderation enabled, user is kicked, announcements changed and so on. CHAT_*_NOTICE in GlobalStrings.lua has a full list of available types. ; arg1: type ("ANNOUNCEMENTS_OFF", "ANNOUNCEMENTS_ON", "BANNED", "OWNER_CHANGED", "INVALID_NAME", "INVITE", "MODERATION_OFF", "MODERATION_ON", "MUTED", "NOT_MEMBER", "NOT_MODERATED", "SET_MODERATOR", "UNSET_MODERATOR" ) ; arg2: If arg5 has a value then this is the user affected ( eg: "Player Foo has been kicked by Bar" ), if arg5 has no value then it's the person who caused the event ( eg: "Channel Moderation has been enabled by Bar" ) ; arg4: Channel name with number ; arg5: Player that caused the event (eg "Player Foo has been kicked by Bar" ) Fires when player's faction changes. i.e.: "Your reputation with Timbermaw Hold has very slightly increased." -- NEW 1.9 ; arg1: chat message ;arg11: Chat lineID Fired when the player gains any amount of honor, anything from an honorable kill to bonus honor awarded. ; arg1: chat message (format: "%s dies, honorable kill Rank: %s (Estimated Honor Points: %d)" or "You have been awarded %d honor.") Fires when your equipment takes durability loss from death, and likely other situations as well.(no longer fires on reputation changes as of 1.9) Fired when you gain XP from killing a creature or finishing a quest. Does not fire if you gain no xp from killing a creature. ; arg1: chat message Fired when the client receives a Do-Not-Disturb auto-response ; arg1: DND response message ; arg2: author ;arg11: Chat lineID ;arg12: Sender GUID Fired on sending or receiving a custom emote (one used by /e, /emote or a send chat message command with the emote flag) ; arg1: Message that was sent/received ; arg2: Name of the player who sent the message ;arg11: Chat lineID used for reporting the chat message. ;arg12: Sender GUID Fired when a message is sent or received in the Guild channel. ; arg1: Message that was sent ; arg2: Author ; arg3: Language that the message was sent in ;arg11: Chat lineID ;arg12: Sender GUID Fired when a guild member completes an achievement. ; arg1: The full body of the achievement broadcast message. ; arg2, arg5: Guildmember Name ;arg11: Chat lineID ;arg12: Sender GUID Fired when you whisper a player that is ignoring you When testing this event the character name is sent twice as arg1 and arg2, Blizzard appears to use arg2 and ignores arg1. ; arg1: Character name of who you tried to message ; arg2: Character name of who you tried to message Fired when loot text is sent to the chat window (someone selects need, greed, passes, rolls, receives). This also fires messages like "Person creates " via tradeskills, and "Person receives " via a trade window. ; arg1: Chat message ;arg11: Chat lineID Fired when a unit loots money. ; arg1: Chat message Fired for emotes from a monster, such as 'Murloc Forager attempts to run away in fear!' ; arg1: The body of the emote: '%s attempts to run away in fear!' ; arg2: The name of the monster: 'Murloc Forager' (Note: As of 1.12 arg1 now contains a %s string variable for where the mob name should be placed) Fired when a NPC says something. ; arg1: Message ; arg2: NPC name ; arg3: Language used ; arg4: Unused ; arg5: Receiver Fired when a NPC whispers you something Fired when a NPC yells, example would be the yells during an Alterac Valley from the Herald or a raid boss. ; arg1: Message ; arg2: NPC Name (eg: Onyxia) Fired when a message is sent or received in the Guild Officer channel. ; arg1: Message that was received ; arg2: Author ; arg3: Language used ;arg11: Chat lineID ;arg12: Sender GUID Fired when a message is sent or received in the Party channel. ; arg1: Message that was received ; arg2: Author ; arg3: Language used ;arg11: Chat lineID ;arg12: Sender GUID Fired when a message is sent or received by the party leader. ; arg1: Message that was received ; arg2: Author ; arg3: Language used ;arg11: Chat lineID ;arg12: Sender GUID Fired when a message is sent or received in the Raid. ; arg1: chat message ; arg2: author ; arg3: language ;arg11: Chat lineID ;arg12: Sender GUID ; arg1: emote message ; arg2: Name of the boss Fired when a message is sent or received from the raid leader. ; arg1: chat message ; arg2: author ; arg3: language ;arg11: Chat lineID ;arg12: Sender GUID Fired when a warning message is sent or received from the raid leader. ; arg1: chat message ; arg2: author ; arg3: language ;arg11: Chat lineID ;arg12: Sender GUID Fired when a message is sent or received in the Say channel. ; arg1: chat message ; arg2: author ; arg3: language ;arg11: Chat lineID used for reporting the chat message. ;arg12: Sender GUID Example: Place this:RegisterEvent("CHAT_MSG_SAY"); in the / section of your MyMod.xml file. Then, have an if (event "CHAT_MSG_SAY") then MyMod_Say(event, arg1, arg2, arg3); end line, or something like it, in the / section of your MyMod.xml file. Then, have a function like the following in your MyMod.lua file: function MyMod_Say(event, arg1, arg2, arg3) PrevMsg = arg1; PrevPlyr = arg2; PrevLang = arg3; end This would store the previous message, player who said it, and language it was said in into some variables. Fired when some chat messages about skills are displayed. ; arg1: The content of the chat message. arg1 formats are found in Blizzard's GlobalStrings.lua. Some possibilities: * ERR_SKILL_GAINED_S (eg. "You have gained the Blacksmithing skill.") * ERR_SKILL_UP_SI (eg. "Your skill in Cooking has increased to 221.") Fired when a system chat message (they are displayed in yellow) is received. ; arg1: The content of the chat message. arg1 formats are found in Blizzard's GlobalStrings.lua. Some possibilities: * ERR_LEARN_RECIPE_S (eg. "You have learned how to create a new item: Bristle Whisker Catfish.") * MARKED_AFK_MESSAGE (eg. "You are now AFK: Away from Keyboard") Note: Be very careful with assuming when the event is actually sent. For example, "Quest accepted: Quest Title" is sent before the quest log updates, so at the time of the event the player's quest log does not yet contain the quest. Similarly, "Quest Title completed." is sent before the quest is removed from the quest log, so at the time of the event the player's quest log still contains the quest. Fired when a target marker is set. This is used by the chat filter, if the player is watching target markers in chat output (in the Filters right-click menu, under Other, look for Target Icons). ; arg1: The formatted message to be displayed in the chat window. ;arg12: Some kind of number; no more is known at the time of writing. (Yes, that's a "12", not a typo for "2".) arg1 is formatted from the global variable TARGET_ICON_SET, which by default in an English client is set to the string : "|Hplayer:%s|h%s|h sets |TInterface\\TargetingFrame\\UI-RaidTargetingIcon_%d:0|t on %s." The other arguments are unused. Fired for emotes with an emote token. /dance, /healme, etc ; arg1: Emote Message ; arg2: Name of person who emoted ;arg11: Chat lineID used for reporting the chat message. ;arg12: Sender GUID Fired when a whisper is received from another player. ; arg1: Message received ; arg2: Author ; arg3: Language (or nil if universal, like messages from GM) (always seems to be an empty string; argument may have been kicked because whispering in non-standard language doesn't seem to be possible more?) ; arg6: status (like "DND" or "GM") ; arg7: (number) message id (for reporting spam purposes?) (default: 0) ; arg8: (number) unknown (default: 0) ;arg11: Chat lineID used for reporting the chat message. ;arg12: Sender GUID Fired when the player sends a whisper to another player ; arg1: Message sent ; arg2: Player who was sent the whisper ; arg3: Language ;arg11: Chat lineID ;arg12: Receiver GUID Fired when a message is sent or received in the Yell channel. ; arg1: Message that was received ; arg2: Author ; arg3: Language used ;arg11: Chat lineID used for reporting the chat message. ;arg12: Sender GUID Fired when the guild dress frame is closed Supposed to fire whenever the world map is closed/hidden, though it doesn't. A workaround for this is to use "WORLD_MAP_UPDATE" to set a global variable to use elsewhere with an OnUpdate function; e.g. local Map_Changed = false; function MyAddon_OnEvent() if ( (event "WORLD_MAP_UPDATE") and WorldMapFrame:IsVisible() ) then Map_Changed = true; end end function MyAddon_OnUpdate() if ( (Map_Changed) and not WorldMapFrame:IsVisible() ) then ...do this... Map_Changed = false; end end When the second function is called, it checks to see if the map has been opened/closed (Map_Changed), then checks to see if the map is currently open (WorldMapFrame). The effect is a code that executes only when the map closes. See API COMBAT LOG EVENT. This event fires only if it matches current global combat log filter settings. See API COMBAT LOG EVENT. AddOns wanting to parse all events the moment they happen should register for this event. (See this blue posting for more info) ; arg1: timestamp ; arg2: event ; arg3: sourceGUID ; arg4: sourceName ; arg5: sourceFlags ; arg6: destGUID ; arg7: destName ; arg8: destFlags ; arg9: spellID ;arg10: spellName ;arg11: spellSchool ;arg12: SuffixParam1 ;arg13: SuffixParam2 ;arg14: SuffixParam3 ;arg15: SuffixParam4 ;arg16: SuffixParam5 ;arg17: SuffixParam6 ;arg18: SuffixParam7 ;arg19: SuffixParam8 ;arg20: SuffixParam9 Fired when the currently watched entity (as set by the function) takes or avoids damage, receives heals, gains mana/energy/rage, etc. This event is used by Blizzard's floating combat text addon. ; arg1: Combat message type. Known values include "DAMAGE", "SPELL_DAMAGE", "DAMAGE_CRIT", "HEAL", "PERIODIC_HEAL", "HEAL_CRIT", "MISS", "DODGE", "PARRY", "BLOCK", "RESIST", "SPELL_RESISTED", "ABSORB", "SPELL_ABSORBED", "MANA", "ENERGY", "RAGE", "FOCUS", "SPELL_ACTIVE", "COMBO_POINTS", "AURA_START", "AURA_END", "AURA_START_HARMFUL", "AURA_END_HARMFUL", "HONOR_GAINED", and "FACTION". ; arg2: For damage, power gain and honor gains, this is the amount taken/gained. For heals, this is the healer name. For auras, the aura name. For block/resist/absorb messages where arg3 is not nil (indicating a partial block/resist/absorb) this is the amount taken. For faction gain, this is the faction name. For the SPELL_ACTIVE message, the name of the spell (abilities like Overpower and Riposte becoming active will trigger this message). ; arg3: For heals, the amount healed. For block/resist/absorb messages, this is the amount blocked/resisted/absorbed, or nil if all damage was avoided. For faction gain, the amount of reputation gained. arg3 does NOT return amount absorbed since at least patch 2.4 Fired when the character logs in and the server sends the greeting text. (Currently "Scammers are trying harder than ever to phish for your account information!...") This is not fired when reloading the UI. No arguments. If the type is nil, the UI should update if it's visible, regardless of which type it's managing. If the type is non-nil, then it will be either "CRITTER" or "MOUNT" and that signifies that the active companion has changed and the UI should update if it's currently showing that type. This event fires when any of the following conditions occur: * You, or anyone within range, summons or dismisses a critter * You, or anyone within range, mounts or dismounts * Someone enters range with a critter summoned * Someone enters range while mounted "Range" appears to be at least 40 yards. If you are in a major city, expect this event to fire constantly. Fires when you try to roll "disenchant" for and item which Binds on Pickup. ; arg1: RollId ; arg2: roll (Need: 1, Greed: 2, Disenchant: 3; as in RollOnLoot(RollID, roll)) Note that arg2 should always be 3. In other cases the event "CONFIRM_LOOT_ROLL" would be fired. Fires when you try to roll "need" or "greed" for and item which Binds on Pickup. ; arg1: RollId ; arg2: roll (Need: 1, Greed: 2, Disenchant: 3; as in RollOnLoot(RollID, roll)) Note that arg2 should never be 3. In that case the event "CONFIRM_DISENCHANT_ROLL" would be fired. Fires when the user selects the "Yes, I do." confirmation prompt after speaking to a class trainer and choosing to unlearn their talents. ; arg1: Cost (260000 is equivalent to 26g). This value is then passed to different frames, depending on where the event is being handled, by calling the MoneyFrame_Update() function. In the case of this event, the cost of the transaction is displayed in a small static popup, and the user prompted for confirmation one final time. Accept durability(!) loss in exchange for his body back. History: Way back before WoW was released, you lost experience rather than durability when you resurrected at a spirit healer. Fired when the player is in range of his body. Fired when the player is out of range of his body. Fired when the criteria for an achievement has changed. (Fires several times at once, presumably for different levels of achievements and yet-unknown feats of strength, but this has yet to be confirmed and there may be another use for this Event. joequincy (talk) 18:24, 20 October 2008 (UTC)) Fired when the spell being cast is changed. Fired when the player right-clicks terrain, and on mouseover before UPDATE_MOUSEOVER_UNIT and on mouseout after UPDATE_MOUSEOVER_UNIT. This excludes doodads, player characters, and NPCs that lack interaction. Fired when a CVar is changed ; arg1: cvarname ; arg2: value